haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Neighborhood
Note: players who want to advertise their neighborhoods or are looking for one can post messages here. Do not do so in the comment section of this article, please. A neighborhood is a group of 1 to 30 players. Players can create or join a neighborhood by repairing the neighborhood house. The house unlocks at level 18, and requires 2,500 coins and 8 hours to be repaired. Joining or creating a neighborhood is free. ---- 'What can neighborhood members do?' Players within a neighborhood can: *Talk to other members through the in-game chat panel. *Compete in derbies. The neighborhood house displays the flag of the league the neighborhood is currently in. *Visit other members' farms quickly through the neighborhood tab of the friends menu. ---- 'Searching for a neighborhood' Players can search for a neighborhood by tapping on the house and going to the search tab. They can search for neighborhoods by name or browse the list of existing neighborhoods. When searching for a neighborhood players can see its name, type, emblem, and number of members. Icons are displayed if the player has friends in a neighborhood, if the average level of a neighborhood matches the player's, and if its preferred chat language is the same as the player's. Players can also click on a neighborhood name to see its member list, whether they are in a derby and the trophies they have won. It is not possible to be part of several neighborhoods at the same time. ---- 'Creating a neighborhood' Players can also create their own neighborhood as long as they are not already part of one. To do so they need to pick a name, an emblem, and some settings. ---- 'Neighborhood emblems' Emblems look like escutcheons. They have: * a shape (round, square, shield or starburst) * a symbol (representing various elements of the game) * a background pattern (whirlpool, stripes, check or no pattern) * colors for the symbol and the shape (yellow, green, blue, purple, pink or red) When a player joins a neighborhood its emblem gets added to the neighborhood building. ---- 'Neighborhood settings' Owners can set the neighborhood's preferred chat language, type and minimum required level, and enable or disable the derby task log. There are three neighborhood types: * Open neighborhoods: anyone can join them. * Locked neighborhoods: players must send membership requests, which are then accepted or denied. * Private neighborhoods: players can only join if they have received invites. ---- 'Management' There are different positions within a neighborhood: leader, co-leaders, elders and members. * Leaders "own" and administer the neighborhoods: they can edit settings, promote or demote other members, invite or kick members out, and accept or decline membership requests. They can also trash derby tasks. There can only be one leader per neighborhood. * Co-leaders have the same abilities but may not demote or kick out the leader. * Elders can invite other players, and accept or decline requests. Elders can also trash derby tasks. * Members have no particular rights. When a leader leaves their neighborhood their position falls to the oldest member in hierarchical order. If they were the only member, the neighborhood is deleted. Neighborhood members can report other members in the chat tab. If at least three different members report the same player the latter is automatically banned from the chat for 24 hours. ---- 'Tutorial' ---- 'Easter egg' The neighborhood building has a mouse hole in its lower left corner. A mouse can be seen peering out from it at regular intervals. When the player repairs the house, the mouse hole gets upgraded as well: the entrance gets decorative elements around it and a little red rug in front of it. ---- 'See also' ---- 'References' *Supercell FAQs on neighborhoods Category:Game Features Category:Farm Buildings Category:Neighborhood